LUPA
by fujoDhi
Summary: Sifat sering lupa terkadang bisa menimbulkan masalah. Bahkan sampai berakhir di atas ranjang. Warn. SN, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, TYPO(S).


**LUPA**

 **By. Zuu**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rated : M+ (Mature Content!)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Vulgar, Yaoi, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

"Ngh!~ Saa-Aahh!~ Mhhhh!"

Terdengar suara desahan samar dari salah satu kamar yang berada di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikategorikan rumah mewah. Namun rumah tersebut terlihat tampak kosong. Tak ada pekerja/maid yang bertugas di dalamnya.

"Sassuuhkeehh! Ma-Matteeehh Ahhh~! NNGGH!~"

Lagi, suara rintih itu bergema. Kamar yang cukup luas itu kini sedang ditempati oleh dua pemuda yang sedang bergumul di atas kasur. Terlihat Seorang yang berambut gelap itu mendominasi Pemuda yang berambut cerah. Membuat Pemuda berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu mengerang dibawah kuasanya.

"Kenapa heh? Bukannya kau tadi meminta pisang padaku? Jadi diam dan nikmatilah, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan pisang 'SUPER' khusus untukmu sebagai hadiahnya." Ujar Pemuda berambut gelap yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ta-Tapi Mmmhhh bukannh ini yangghh kumahhhsudh~"

Erangan nikmat keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika kedua putingnya dimainkan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak memperdulikan protes dari Ukenya, Sasuke tetap melakukan aksinya. Menjilat dan menghisap puting Naruto bergantian. Sesekali menyesapi wangi tubuh Naruto pada lehernya dan memberi kissmark di sekitarnya.

Kajadian ini sebernanya terjadi akibat Naruto dan penyakit lupanya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Tuuut. Tuuuut. Tuu_

 _Cklek_

 _"Moshi-moshi?."_ Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Ne Teme bantu aku mengerjakan PR matematika yah!."

Pinta Naruto dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Merasa kesal dengan pelajaran yang satu itu.

 _"Hah~. Baiklah. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."_ Balas Sasuke setelah tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Oh iya!. Sekalian bawakan aku buah pisang yah! Yang matang, besar dan manis." Ujar Naruto sambil membayangkan memakan buah pisang tersebut.

 _"Hm? Tumben sekali kau ingin buah pisang. Biasanya jeruk."_ Tanya Sasuke.

"Iee. Aku sedang ingin pisang." Keukeuh Naruto.

 _"Baiklah. Sudah yah aku jalan sekarang. Jaa!."_ Ujar Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Jaa!." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Sasuke sudah sampai di kediaman Namimaze dengan membawa satu sisir pisang yang matang, besar dan terlihat manis.

Sekilas tentang mereka, Sasuke itu sudah bekerja. Dia bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan mikin Ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto dia masih sekolah SMA menduduki kursi kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan Ujian Kelulusan. Yahh mereka sepasang kekasih yang terpaut usia 10 tahun. Usia Naruto 17 tahun sedangkan Sasuke 27 tahun.

"Dobe. Ini pisang pesananmu." ujar Sasuke sambil memberika buah pisang ke Naruto.

"Ah! Okey." Sedikit tak fokus menerima pemberian Sasuke dan menyimpannya di dapur. Selanjutnya dia kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Tempat dimana tadi dia sedang mengerjakan PR Matematikanya.

Dengan bantuan Sasuke akhirnya Pekerjaan Rumah nya selesai juga. Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh sebenarnya. Hanya saja menurutnya Penjelasan Sasuke itu lebih mudab dibandingkan dengan guru Matematikanya.

Merapihkan buku dan membereskan alat tulisnya, selanjutnya beristirahat. Besok adalah hari Sabtu. Naruto ingin Weekendnya santai, itulah sebabnya dia mengerjakan PR hari ini.

"Oh iya, Teme. Pisang pesanan ku mana?" Tanya Naruto meminta.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke bingung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah tanda tak mengerti.

"Da-ka-ra. Kan tadi aku minta bawakan pisang. Kau lupa yah? Jadi kau tak bawa? Huweeeee kau jahat!." Naruto mengamuk layaknya Anak kecil. Yahh dia memang sangat manja terhadap Sasuke.

Menyadari Naruto tak akan diam jika sudah seperti ini. Otaknya yang memang terkadang (sering) berpikiran mesum langsung menyala bagaikan lampu dan memberinya ide. Menyeringai. Kini tatapan aneh (mesum) tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"Jadi... kau masih ingin pisang yang matang, 'BESAR', dan manis? Do-be?." Tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata 'BESAR'.

"Umm. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang." Angguk Naruto polos. Wajahnya polosnya membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku!." Perintah Sasuke. Menaiki anak tangga dan menyusuri jalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Kamar Naruto. Dan memasukinya disusul dengan Naruto di belakangnya dengan kening berkerut kebingungan.

"Kenapa malah ke kamar ku? Memangnya ada pisang disini?." Keningnya makin berkerut tak paham.

"Ada. Tenang saja aku sudah menyimpannya dengan benar." Terang Sasuke dengan nada santai.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Memandang Naruto yang sekarang sedang berbaring malas di kasurnya. Melihat itu Sasuke menghampirinya perlahan.

"Ne, Teme! Mana? Kau bilang di kamar ku ada pisang? Aku tak melihatnya." Naruto tampak melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari buah pisang yang di maksud.

"Baiklah. Akan aku berikan pisang yang akan membuat mu kenyang. Na-ru-to." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sing a song.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Naruto terus mengerang dan mendesah nikmat oleh setiap tindakan yang dilakukan bibir, lidah, dan jari-jarinya. Sentuhan yang dilancarkan Sasuke membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang.

"Ahh~ Nnnghh~ Terruussh~." Desah Naruto.

Sasuke belum berhenti mempermainkan puting Naruto. kondisi Naruto sudah polos tanpa ada kain yang menutupi, sedangkan Sasuke masih menyisakan Celana hitam panjangnya. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun kebawah dan memegang Penis Naruto lembut, dan sesekali diremas gemas oleh Sasuke.

"Hah~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Sassukehh akkuuh..." Tidak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang diterima tubuhnya. Merasa ingin segera mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Tahan Naruto. Tidak sekarang." Titah Sasuke.

Dihentikannya pergerakan pada penis Naruto. Membuat Naruto gagal meraih puncak dan memandang Sasuke kesal. Tak mempedulikannya, Sasuke bersiap menyiapkan Naruto agar lebih mudah untum di'masuki'.

Perlahan satu jari masuk ke lubang yang sudah diberikan lubrikan. Dua jari, Naruto mengerang tak nyaman. Tiga Jari, ringisan terdengar dari Naruto. Namun Sasuke menenangkannya dengan menciumi Naruto sambil sesekali memainkan penis Naruto dengan tangan cukup, Sasuke mengekuarkan ketiga jarinya. Berdiri lalu melepaska celana hitamnya. Terlihat Penis Sasuke yang sudah dalam kondisi tegak. Terlihat besar.

"Nah. Sekarang Nikmatilah 'pisang' khusus yang aku sediakan untukmu." Ujar Sasuke ambigu.

"Akkhh! Be-saarhh." Rintih Naruto. Ujung penis Sasuke mulai memasukinya perhalahan.

"Bukannya kau tadi meminta pisang yang 'BESAR'?." Tanya Sasuke santai tak mengharapkan balasan dari pertanyaannya.

DORONG

"AAAKHHH". Teriakan Naruto bergema kala Sasuke berhasil memasukinya sempurna.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri. Dan perlaha mulai bergerak.

Tarik

Dorong

keluar

Masuk

Terus seperti itu hingga lama kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat. Kadang beraturan, dan terkadang asal masuk. Sasuke sengaja melakukannya.

"HYAAA! Ahh~ Sassukeehh di sannahh~ Hah~ iya~ teruushh. Okhhh~ Motto~ Motto~." Racau Naruto tak karuan.

Inilah yang disukai Sasuke. Narutonya begitu menggairahkan. Selalu tau cara memuaskannya.

"Hah.. kau suka Naruto.. kau suka 'pisang' spesial dari ku.. khh.." Tanya Sasuke disela-sela aktifitanya.

Sasuke semakin bergairah. Tetap melakukan sodokan tanpa henti. Suara becek dan daging yang beradu mengiringi erangan Naruto. Seolah menjadi alunan musik yang merdu di telinga Sasuke.

"Iyaah aku suka.. kau membuat ku penuhh. Ooohhkk~." Balas Naruto tak karuan karena dilanda kenikmatan.

Bosan dengan posisinya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Kini Naruto diijinkan memegang kendali. Mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya. Naruto mulai menaik-turunkan punggulnya. Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas dada Sasuke.

"Ahh~ Yeahh~ Mmhhh~."

"Shhh~ khhh~ Naru."

Hanya suara erangan kenikmatan yang saling bersahutan yang terdengar. Tidak peduli walau ada yang mendengar. Lagi pula kediaman Namikaze memang sedang kosong. Para pekerja diliburkan dan semua keluarga Naruto sedang ada urusan.

Lima belas menit dengan posisi Uke On Top. Sasuke kembali mengabil alih. Dengan posisi Naruto yang menungging membelakanginya (Doggy Style) Penisnya terasa sangat dimanjakan. Meskipun sudah sering dimasuki tapi tetap saja lubang Naruto terasa sempit dan hangat.

"Akkhh~ Sukkeee! Akku mauuhh~." Ujar Naruto yang sudah tak kuat menahan hasratnya.

Mengerti keinginan Uke tercintanya. Sasuke mempercepet tempo in-out nya.

"Bersama hahh Naru. Kkhhh. Akhh."

Sasuke semakin mencapai batasnya begitupun dengan Naruto. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan mereka sungguh sangat memabukkan. Hasrat sudah tak terbendung lagi. Keduanya semakin meracau, mengerang nikmat. Hingga mereka merasa semuanya putih, melebur, bersamaan dengan puncak yang mereka capai.

"AAAKKHHH~." Bersama mengarungi Surga Dunia.

Nafas mereka masih memburu. Beristirahat setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan. Naruto masih merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ne. Teme. Aku ingat sekarang. Pisang yang kau bawa tadi aku taruh di dapur. Aku lupa karena tadi masih fokus dengan PR ku." Ujar Naruto lemas.

"Hn." Yang dibalas oleh gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya Naruto menikmati hari liburnya di kamar karena kesulitan berjalan.

END

MALEM2 W KEPIKIRAN APA BIKIN CERITA BEGINI. ASTOGEEEHHH.

Merasa judulnya kurang nyambung ha ha ha #ketawaGaring

Tapi untuk ide lupa pisang ini memang pernah di alami oleh saya sendiri. (^O^)

Maklum saya pelupa hehehe.

Cukup sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika typo(s) bertebaran, karna udh mlm jdi mles ngeditnya XD. Terimakasih sudah mau mampir.

Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak di kolom riview. :)


End file.
